


Sharp Dressed Man

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Folie A Deux [6]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Black Tie Event, Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and the boys are going out...</p><p>This is a fill for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange Prompt No. 153 Everyone loves a sharp dressed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation

Peace reigned for all of two days, during which they slept, ate too much take away and fucked lazily all over the apartment. Jim had sworn Jana to secrecy to give them both a little time to recover. His bullet wound was healing well, but it still hurt. 

Unfortunately all that came to an end on the morning of the thirtieth when they were woken by Jim’s cell ringing at what seemed like an ungodly hour of the morning. Jim turned over and reached for it, blinking blearily at the screen as he checked who it was. 

‘Shit.’ he said. ‘She’s obviously told Emma.’ He declined the call, replaced the phone on his bedside table and then rolled back to fit himself in along the line of Ross’ back, one arm coming around him to rest on his chest and pull him close. Ross backed up as much as he could, snuggling down into Jim’s hold, sighing contentedly. 

It took less than a minute to drop off again.

*********

The next time they woke up, it was a far more disruptive experience. Someone was sounding the entry door buzzer in a seeming attempt to play something that sounded vaguely like Beethoven’s Fifth. 

‘Motherfucker!’ Jim roared, flinging back the covers and getting out of bed with more drama than was probably called for. Ross watched through half-open eyes as he struggled into a pair of sweat pants and then stomped out the bedroom and downstairs with the lads in hot pursuit. He listened to him open the front door and buzz the intruder inside the building. Emma’s distinctive trill announced her presence.

‘Darling! You’re back and screening your fucking calls. You naughty boy.’

Ross grinned to himself as he heard Jim struggle valiantly to get a word in edgeways, but he was outgunned. Emma in full voice was like a force of nature, leaving people in her wake. Ross tracked her progress into the living room, her voice fading as she obviously went to the kitchen. He imagined a dejected Jim following her, completely unable to do anything else, and snickered. Emma reminded him a lot of Cilla in that respect.

Once their voices had faded, Ross lay for a while and considered his options. Now that Jim was up and actually out of bed, that meant a morning roll in the hay was out of the question. It did mean though that he stood a really good chance of getting breakfast. Emma was in the habit of popping around in the mornings when they were off work and she and Jim usually ended up having breakfast together on these mornings so it would probably be the same today. Eventually the thought of food and his curiosity won out and Ross rolled to the edge of the bed and got up, stretching expansively before retrieving his own sweat pants and a t-shirt and getting dressed. He went downstairs, raking a hand through his curls to make himself look a little more presentable.

He went into the living room and spied Emma sitting on their kitchen table, her elegant legs crossed at the knee as she talked a mile a minute while Jim prepped the coffee machine. Ross smiled at the sight of his grumpy boyfriend, hair sticking up all over the place and the ghost of scratch marks down his tanned back. He walked over, and Emma spotted him. She made a delighted noise and held open her arms and Ross walked into them, accepting the embrace happily. 

‘Hello gorgeous boy.’ she said and Ross kissed her on the cheek.

‘Hello Emma.’ he replied and she pushed him away at arms length.

‘You look like you got a bit of colour.’ she said, looking him up and down. ‘The Caribbean suits you.’ Her tone was teasing and Ross decided to reply in kind.

‘So what’s this I heard about you seducing Jim’s housekeeper?’ he asked and she made an indelicate snorting noise. Ross chuckled, and went into the laundry to fish out a clean t-shirt for Jim from the basket. He came back, handing it to Jim and getting a flicker of dimples. 

‘Ooooh. Someone’s spilled the beans.’ She looked impossibly pleased with herself and her green eyes were sparkling. ‘I plead guilty as charged.’ She fixed Jim with a mock stern look. ‘You never told me she was so funny.’ Jim and Ross exchanged looks.

‘Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?’ Jim asked and Ross huffed with laughter, moving out of Jim’s way as he walked to the fridge, rooting around inside for a few moment before emerging with milk and a package of bacon. They had finally had a proper food delivery the day before and now had actual ingredients in the house. He pre-empted what Jim was doing and went to the cupboard to grab a mixing bowl and the flour, seeing pancakes in his immediate future and feeling very excited about the idea. 

‘That woman is incredible.’ Emma said, hopping off the table to come and lean on the kitchen island. 

‘Well, I’m glad you’re happy and apparently so is she.’ Jim said, giving Ross a flash of a smile as he accepted the bowl and started making up the pancake mix. Ross took his cue and went to get started on the bacon. ‘Now will you please enlighten us as to why you’ve charged in here like a mad woman, the fact that you’re shagging Jana aside.’ 

‘New Year’s Eve.’ Emma said.

************

They had finally finished breakfast and Jim was clearing the table. Emma and Ross watched him in anticipation. 

‘I don’t know.’ he said, sounding unconvinced. 

‘You knew the moment I found out you were back, that I would ask.’ Emma said over her coffee cup. ‘You’re always such a wonderful ambassador for our department.’

‘We didn’t have any plans on purpose.’ Jim said, turning to lean against the sink. ‘We were just going to do a quiet night in and watch the fireworks from the terrace.’ He looked at Ross for support but got absolutely nothing, which was largely because Ross was almost bubbling over in excitement and had been since Emma had first said the words ‘black tie event’. 

‘It would be Ross’ first official function.’ Emma said, giving Ross a conspiratorial smile. ‘Do you really want to deprive him of that?’ 

‘Don’t use him to further your agenda.’ Jim retorted, but his resigned expression told Ross that he was already giving in. He’d been swayed further when Emma had mentioned that Cate Blanchett would be a guest of Honour and Ross had let out a rather loud squeal, although that was something he’d deny to his grave. He looked at Ross and sighed. ‘You really want to go?’ Ross nodded frantically.

‘Please baby.’ he said, giving Jim his best pleading face, wheedling just a little. 

‘Christ.’ Jim muttered. ‘You’re fucking lethal. Fine, we can go.’

‘Yes!’ Ross held up his hand to Emma and got a surprisingly vigorous high five in reply. 

‘Excellent.’ Emma said, then checked her watch which was a dainty gold Cartier affair. ‘Now, I must go. I have an absolute armada of staff to organise.’ She got up and crossed over to Ross, kissing him on the cheek. ‘Bye-bye darling. I’ll see you tomorrow night.’ 

Jim walked her to the door and saw her out then came back in. Ross got up and cornered him, lifting him onto the counter and moving to stand between his legs. Jim huffed and pushed his curls off his face. 

‘The things I do for you.’ he said. 

‘Because you love me.’ Ross smiled and nosed at him. ‘And because you know that it’ll be fun.’

‘I don’t know about that.’ Jim said, trying to sound unimpressed while at the same time, wrapping his arms around Ross’ neck. ‘Now the question is, how exactly are you going to thank me for agreeing to go?’ Ross laughed and stuck his hands under Jim’s backside, lifting him and carrying him over to the kitchen table before dumping him on the edge, shoving him onto his back. 

‘I can think of a few ways.’ he said and pulled his shirt off. Jim watched him, then laughed and reached up for him.

***********

Afterwards they went back upstairs to shower and get dressed. The main reason for this was because they had, in the course of having relations on the kitchen table no less, discovered that Ross had literally nothing to wear for the occasion. Jim, who was a Met black tie event veteran, took this in his stride.

‘Right.’ he said. ‘Looks like we’re going shopping.’ Ross tried very hard not to bounce in delight. He absolutely adored it when Jim went all Richard Gere because it always meant him getting nice clothes. Not only that, but him in nice clothes seemed to make Jim as horny as fuck and so he would invariably find himself being removed from his nice clothes and fucked onto the bed, which was a situation he always enjoyed finding himself in.

They left the lads asleep on the sofa and headed out. The winter’s day was crisp and cold, ice crunching underfoot as they walked down to Union Square Park. It was beautiful though, and the Christmas lights were still up. They held hands and Ross smiled in the face of the winter sunlight. From the park they wandered down Broadway until they got to the outskirts of Soho.

They ended up in Tom Ford, with Jim doing all the talking and prompting the two very stylish and very gay shop assistants into a frenzy of activity. Ross found himself being hustled into a fitting room, where they proceeded to fling tuxedos at him for the next forty minutes. Jim sat on a chair and watched him being paraded out time and again, dismissing each suit with a slight shake of his head after scrutinising Ross from every angle. He was getting a kick out of Jim’s little performance, his cut glass accent and his effortless charm making the shop assistants eat out of his hand. He trusted his judgement through. Jim was a perfectionist when it came to clothes and his own suits, the few he owned, were all bespoke from Saville Row. However, there simply wasn’t time for this and so he sighed and sent Ross back in. 

‘Well.’ the willowy blond shop assistant said as he bought in one last tuxedo. ‘This is it for the Winter line. Let’s hope this one suits. Your boyfriend is an absolute stickler.’ 

‘I know.’ Ross said, getting into the trousers and then shrugging into the jacket being held by the assistant. ‘That is definitely not the first time I’ve heard that.’ He examined his reflection in the mirror. ‘Actually this one looks really good.’

‘Slim cut.’ the shop assistant said. He smoothed the jacket along Ross’ shoulders. ‘You do have wonderful long lines and this compliments them very well.’ He stepped back, hand to his mouth as Ross did a turn for him. ‘I think this might be the one.’

‘Don’t jinx me.’ Ross laughed, then stepped out of the fitting room and went to stand in front of Jim. He got a brilliant, dimpled smile. 

‘That one.’ Jim said.


	2. Getting All Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and th boys are getting ready for the party.

Ross sat in the bath. Jim was perched on the edge behind him, his feet in the water and one hand cradling Ross’ chin while the other dragged the straight razor up the line of his throat. Ross relaxed against him, his eyes closed and the astringent smell of lemon scented shaving cream filling the air. He heard the sound of water as Jim rinsed the razor in the bowl of hot water he had standing next to the bath on a chair. It was bizarrely relaxing, this odd little bath-time ritual that had been established. He had been rather pleasantly surprised to find that Jim was extremely old fashioned in his shaving regime, but had yet to acquire the steadiness of hand that would allow him to use the same kind of razor that Jim owned. He listened to the blade scrape over his wet skin, the rasp as the stubble he seemed to accumulate like magic scraped away by Jim’s very capable hands. 

‘Hold still.’ Jim said and Ross relaxed even further, the warm press of Jim’s body behind him giving him ideas which sadly would not be acted upon until much later.

Emma was sending a car for them at eight, and it was now seven. Ross had been in the bath for a while now, in fact they both had. He enjoyed this communal bathing experience far more than he would ever admit, and Jim’s bateau bath certainly accommodated them both easily. It had also been the scene of more sexual shenanigans than Ross had thought people were capable in what equated to a vat of hot water.

‘Stop smiling.’ Jim instructed. ‘I’ll cut you if you keep moving.’

‘Sorry.’ Ross composed himself, and felt the final stroke of the razor. 

‘All done.’ Jim said. ‘Rinse off and get out.’ He waited for Ross to move away and wash the remains of the shaving cream off his face before getting up and getting out. Ross watched him dry himself off and then sank back down in the still warm water. 

By the time he’d finally gotten out and done the same, Jim was half dressed, padding around in his briefs and socks and dress shirt as he threaded his cuff links through and fastened them. Ross walked to the bed, his clothes laid out for him and started getting dressed. 

‘So what am I not allowed to do tonight?’ he asked with a mischievous smile. ‘Or would it be simpler to ask what I am allowed to do?’

‘You stick with me.’ Jim replied. He was now fully dressed bar the bow tie, which he was currently tying in front of the mirror. ‘It’s going to be a lot more boring than you think it is.’

‘Will you dance with me?’ Ross asked, pulling his shirt on. Jim caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled. 

‘I might.’ he replied. ‘But only if you stay out of trouble.’ He watched Ross button up his shirt and went to the bedside table, picking up Ross’ cuff links. Ross was inordinately proud of them. They were nineteenth century and finely crafted from rose gold, one of the few cultured presents that Mathilde had given him and he’d actually bought with. He held out first one wrist and then the other, allowing Jim to insert them and fasten them in place, watching the focus with which Jim completed the simple task and admiring the way he looked in his formal clothes. He adored Jim in a suit and a tuxedo just knocked it up a few notches. Jim finished the second one, then lifted Ross’ wrist and kissed the strip of skin that just peeked out on the inside. 

‘Beautiful boy.’ he said fondly. ‘I’m going to have the hottest guy in the place with me tonight.’ He held out his hand for Ross’ bow tie and Ross handed it to him. Jim wrapped it around his neck and then pulled him in, leaning down. Ross expected a kiss but then Jim tilted his head and licked over his mouth, slow and full of intent. It made Ross’ nerves spark and on the next move he opened up and let Jim lick into his mouth, answering with a light flick of his own tongue. He felt Jim’s hand in his hair and then his head was yanked back, just hard enough make heat flare in his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up into Jim’s face, reading the sudden want there. The arousal had been simmering between them all day and Ross felt a tug in his groin at thought of what would come later. 

‘I can’t wait for this evening to end.’ Jim said, his voice pitching low. ‘I’m going to make you strip out these clothes and shove my cock in your mouth and make you blow me on your knees. When you’re done with that I’m going to make you ride me until you’re screaming.’ It was like a direct hit to Ross’ already sensitised nerves and he couldn’t help moaning as the next lick turned into a deep messy kiss. He kissed back frantically until his head was tugged back again. 

‘My pretty little whore.’ Jim said, his voice adoring. ‘I have an idea.’ He let Ross go and stepped back. ‘Get up, drop your pants and lean over the bed.’ Ross felt himself starting to get very excited by the notion of what was coming. 

‘Just what do you have in mind?’ he asked. 

‘You’ll see.’ Jim said, walking into the closet. Ross hear him rattling around and turned to the bed. He shoved his briefs down and then leaned over the bed, both hands braced on the mattress. He heard Jim come up behind him. 

‘Legs apart.’ he ordered. ‘I want to see you.’ Ross did as he asked and then heard the snap of a lube cap. Then Jim’s fingers were there, cold and slick with lube, sliding up and down. Ross bit his lip, stifling the moans that threatened. He didn’t want it to seem like he was making it too easy for Jim. But then two fingers slid inside him and he lost control of himself, gasping and pushing back. There was a light tap on his backside, chastising him for moving and he stopped. 

He waited, feeling how Jim’s fingers stroked the inside of him, pressing in just the right place and stretching gently as he kept applying more lube, until Ross could feel that he was almost swimming in the stuff on the inside.. Then there was the sound of something else being lubed up and Ross suddenly realised what the game was. He barely managed to stop himself from yelping when he felt the slick intrusion. There was a gentle push and the plug slid home, settling inside him easily. It wasn’t one of the larger ones they played with, but it would do the job. There was another smack on his exposed rear end, this one decidedly more cheerful. 

‘And you’re good to go.’ Jim said, sounding very smug. ‘Hang on, I’m going to clean you up. We don’t want you getting lube on your tux.’ That last sounded decidedly like there was a snicker behind it. Ross was ready to almost cry in frustration. All the stimulation of his prostate from Jim’s fingers and now the feel of the plug pushing against it meant he was rock hard. He looked down at himself and saw that pre-come was beading and dripping off of him, a small damp spot on the bedcovers testifying to his state. Jim came back with a damp towel and cleaned him off thoroughly, not taking any care to not bump the plug and every time he did it was torture. By the time he was done, Ross was gritting his teeth. Jim tossed the hand towel to the floor.

‘Turn around.’ he said. Ross did and saw the outline of Jim’s own cock, just as hard as his, against his trousers. ‘Think you can come without getting it on me?’ 

‘Maybe.’ he gritted out. 

‘Sit facing the mirror.’ Jim said. Ross gave him a pleading look but Jim was adamant. ‘I said, sit.’ Ross moved to he was on the side of the bed facing the mirror and sat down, the plug rubbing very pleasantly in just the right place. He leaned back on both hands and Jim sat down next to him. ‘Now spread your legs and look at yourself.’ Ross did, the t-bar at the end of the black silicone plug clearly visible and his erect cock standing away from his body. Jim reached for him, his fingers drifting over the thin skin. ‘What do you see?’ 

‘Me. Ready for you.’ he replied. His eyes were drawn to Jim’s hand, now loosely clasped around his cock. Then Jim ran his thumb over the head, the pre-come making it slick and easy. He moved it in slow circles, and Ross could hardly bear the pleasure. 

‘Are you my whore?’ he asked. 

‘Yes.’ Ross breathed, letting his head fall back. ‘I’m your whore.’ The words made him almost unbearably excited. 

‘Tonight I’m going to show you off like the gorgeous piece of arse you are.’ Jim’s voice was low and commanding. ‘I’m going to parade you around and everyone will look at you and want to fuck you. They will have no idea that when we get home, all I’ll need to do is pull that out and you’ll be ready to take my cock.’ He twisted his wrist and Ross whined. ‘Tell me what you want, baby.’

‘Your cock.’ Ross opened his eyes, watching the hypnotic movements of Jim’s hand. ‘I want it all the way up my arse. I want you to fuck me into the bed.’ He almost doubled over as the orgasm stated to ripple through him. ‘Oh God, Jim…’ Jim slowed his hand and the feeling subsided, but then the slow circles were back and it was so intense Ross could almost not bear it. 

‘You want to come, baby?’ Jim’s voice was almost a purr now, self-satisfied to the point where Ross was almost ready to hit him. He was rocking on the bed now, his hips moving so the plug worked inside him. 

‘Please.’ he keened. ‘Please…’ Jim’s hand sped up and it took barely a few minutes before the feeling overtook him and he convulsed once, his semen shooting across the space to hit the surface of the mirror in a line of white streaks. Ross sat and panted his way through his aftershocks, and Jim reached down and handed him the damp towel.

‘Clean yourself up.’ he said. ‘I want you downstairs and immaculate in ten minutes.’ He got up and left the bedroom, and Ross watched him go. He looked back at the mirror, watching the semen run down the foxed surface and then looked at himself, still in his dress shirt, legs spread and face flushed. He really did look like a whore and he fucking loved it. It took a while for him to calm down and clean up, then get up rather gingerly and finish dressing. By the time he came down the stairs, walking a little slower than he normally would, he was a picture of elegance. He had even managed to mask the very obvious smell of sex with his usual aftershave and the added layer of smell had only contributed to the earthy saltiness. Jim was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes gleaming with approval and very obvious lust. 

‘Fuck, you’re so hot.’ he said. He waited for Ross to get to the bottom, and the produced a rose from behind his back, gently tapping Ross on the nose with it. Ross smiled and took it, inhaling deeply. ‘I am going to fucking break you later.’ 

‘Good.’ Ross retorted, his nose still in the rose. ‘I’m expecting great things. And to get my arse reamed.’ Jim laughed and reached for his waist, pulling him in and giving him a very lingering kiss. They were interrupted by the front door buzzer going off. Jim released him and Ross sighed. 

‘Guess that’s the car.’ he said. 

‘Yup.’ Jim said and offered him his arm. ‘Come on Cinderella. Let’s get you to the ball.’


	3. Lamplight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they get home...

Jim sipped his champagne and surveyed the Egyptian Hall. Next to him, Des and David stood and cackled to each other about someone that was a mutual acquaintance. The whole pace was beautifully done, lit up with candles and braziers which cast deep shadows. They were the only source of illumination, other than the light from the moon that came in through the floor to ceiling windows.

The whole museum was packed with benefactors and board members and the occasional celebrity. Ross had been star struck a few times and had even had the chance to talk to a couple of them, which had left him bright eyed and delighted. He was now standing with Emma, resplendent in a moss green Elie Saab evening gown, and one of them who was a principal actor in a Broadway musical currently receiving rave reviews. He was laughing and being impossibly charming and had even, Jim noted with no small amount of amusement, managed to forget that he had a silicone plug firmly embedded in his arse.

The presentations and speeches had been completed and the band was now warming up. At the first sound of music being played, Des and David got that look in their eyes and plonked their empty glasses on the tray of a passing server before heading off to the dance floor. They were rather committed ballroom dancers, something they had relayed to Ross during an earlier conversation and hadn’t his face just lit up when he’d heard that. Jim had a sneaking suspicion that social dance evenings where about to become part of his immediate future.

He watched them executing a flawless foxtrot and then felt a hand on his arm. Jim turned and looked at Ross, taking in the dark eyes and brilliant smile.

‘Having fun?’ he asked and Ross’ dark eyes sparkled.

‘So much fun.’ he said. Jim slipped one arm around his waist and pulled him close. He was feeling rather proud of his boyfriend. Ross had been a minor hit that evening, his good looks and sunny charm endearing him to everyone he’d met so far. More than one woman and not a few men had almost poured their drinks over themselves or walked into bits of Egyptian masonry because they were so busy admiring him. And the knowledge that Jim would be the one taking him home, peeling him out of his ten thousand dollar suit and then fucking that gorgeous backside until it was overflowing with his cum was intoxicating.

He honestly couldn’t remember having this much fun at one of these things in the five years he’d been working for the Met.

‘What are you smiling at?’ Jim was jolted out of his thoughts by Ross’ voice. He smiled and pulled Ross in until he could lean up and whisper in his ear.

‘I’m thinking about what I’m going to do to you when we get home.’ he said.

‘And what would that be?’ Ross asked in faux innocence, leaning into him. His flirtacious tone made Jim want to drag him into a dark corner and jump on him.

‘This.’ he said, sliding his hand down Ross’ back and onto his backside. ‘I’m going to destroy it.’ He heard Ross’ breathing catch and kept on. ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to spend the first day of the New Year in bed recovering.’ Ross' deep laugh echoed around them, drawing a few looks.

‘Only if you dance with me first.’ he said, taking Jim’s champagne glass and handing it off to another passing server. ‘Except this time I get to lead.’ He led Jim out among the other dancers, and they got a small wave from Des and David as they danced past them.

Jim had to admit that Ross was very good, the gentle pressure of his hands a perfect guide to the steps of the dance. He submitted to him, letting Ross control their movements.

_Some folks like to get away_   
_Take a holiday from the neighbourhood_   
_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood_   
_But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line_   
_I'm in a New York state of mind_

‘You’re good at this.’ he murmured and Ross smiled at him. Then Jim reached up, hand at the back of Ross’ neck and pulled him to whisper in his ear once again. ‘But don’t get used to it. This is the last time you’re going to be in control tonight.’ He felt Ross shiver when he said that, then moved back and into the dance again, watching how Ross’ eyes fixed on him.

Midnight came and went in a flurry of confetti and glitter and Auld Lang Syne.

Jim stood and let Ross cup his face and kiss him like the world was ending, bracing his hands at Ross’ waist. When they separated, his boyfriend’s face was alight with love and happiness and Jim realised that as much as he hadn’t wanted to come out, it had been the best thing they could have done. Ross ducked his head, forehead to his own.

‘I love you.’ he breathed. ‘This has been the most perfect year for me. I’ve found everything I ever wanted.’ Jim smiled up at him.

‘I love you back.’ he said.

*********

They left at around one, saying their goodbyes to the people that Jim knew. Emma walked out with them, Jim settling her heavy black velvet wrap around her shoulders.

‘Do you boys have plans for tomorrow?’ she asked and Jim chuckled.

‘No.’ he said. ‘And this time we’re keeping it like that.’ They watched as Emma’s car came around, and the parking valet opened the door for her. She got in with a flutter of her fingers at them and they watched it pull off. Theirs was next and this time Jim was too quick for the valet, opening the door for Ross and giving him his hand to help him in. Ross accepted the gesture graciously, locking eyes with Jim as he got in. While Jim was tipping the valet, he lifted the privacy screen and, when Jim got in, leaned in and started kissing him before the door was even closed.

They kissed all the way down Fifth until they hit 15th Street, hands in each other’s hair and tongues in each other’s mouths. When the car stopped outside their building, they barely made it out the car. Ross clung to Jim, waiting impatiently as he dug his keys out of his pocket, and kissing every spare inch of neck he could reach. Jim laughed and shove him into the lobby, then pinned him up against the front door, kissing him hard. They did that for a while, breathing noisily through their noses until they couldn’t wait anymore. Somehow they got the front door open and stumbled inside, their breathless laughter filling the silence of the apartment.

Jim walked Ross backwards into the living room, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and then letting Ross reciprocate. They got to the couch and Jim let go long enough to switch on the reading lamp that stood next to the armchair next to the fire. It was still burning, the built in and glassed in fireplace retaining the heat and keeping the living room a comfortable temperature. Ross flopped down on the couch, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his socks. Jim smiled as he watched him, undoing his bow tie and leaving it undone around his neck. He walked into the unlit kitchen, going to the cupboard and taking out a tumbler. He got three ice cubes from the freezer, then located the bottle of Talisker and poured about three fingers into the glass. He sipped, the rich smooth taste of the single malt burning in the most pleasant way. Music came on in the background and he let himself listen, smiling at the choice of song.

He walked back over. Ross had taken off his own tie and dug his cigarettes out and was about to light one. Jim went to him, plucking it deftly from between his teeth and putting it in his own mouth, then taking the Zippo from Ross’ unresisting hand and lighting it. Ross watched him carefully, the sudden change in Jim’s demeanour not going unnoticed.

Jim moved to the chair, sitting down and getting comfortable. He inhaled deeply on the cigarette and then blew out the smoke. It curled and curdled in the light of the lamp. Ross kept his eyes on him, waiting for the signal to move. Jim set his whisky down, reaching to undo the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He clenched the cigarette between his teeth and undid his cuff links one by one, putting them down next to his glass. Then he folded back his sleeves, each movement slow and deliberate. When he was done, he put the cigarette in the crystal ashtray he’d bought o finally replace Ross’ old one and picked up the glass. The ice was starting to melt, diluting the whiskey to just where he wanted it. Jim sipped again and then looked at Ross, taking note of the eagerness in every line of his body.

‘Get up.’ he said, his tone authoritative. Ross responded immediately, so attuned to his demands that he didn’t hesitate to comply. Jim looked at him, standing there barefoot in his trousers and shirt. The black and white were stark and made him look impossibly elegant. He stood, balanced on both feet, waiting for the next command. Jim looked him up and down, feeling his own arousal growing. One thing he truly appreciated about Ross was how aesthetically perfect he was. Even his tiny physical flaws served only to enhance his beauty.

Their eyes locked.

‘Take off your clothes.’ Jim said. ‘I want you naked.’

He watched for the tiny signs, the way Ross’ nostrils flared for just a second and the tremble in his hands as he lifted them to start unbuttoning his shirt. Jim simply watched, getting harder with each passing second. Ross took his time, easing the shirt off his broad shoulders, his thick black body hair like a smudged shadow on his olive skin. Jim drank and watched him drop the shirt to the floor. Ross never took his eyes from his, holding the stare almost challengingly. Jim gave him a crooked half smile and let his eyes run over Ross’ body.

‘Keep going.’ he said.

Ross moved his hands to the button of his trousers, undoing it and then following it with the zip. He pushed them over his hips and now Jim could see he was hard, outlined against the plain black briefs. He reached down, pressing his palm against his own cock and hissing softly at the pleasant pressure. Ross watched the movement of his hand and then pushed his fingers under the waist band of his briefs, easing them over his cock and stepping out of everything when they fell to the ground. He stood and looked at Jim defiantly, cock erect and hands held out in a ‘what now’ gesture, the silver crucifix gleaming on his chest. Jim let him stand there for a few moments, taking everything in. he was still fully dressed, but that was how he wanted it.

‘On your knees.’ he said and Ross got down, first onto one knee and then the other, like he was praying. Jim smiled and patted his knee. ‘Now come here.’ Ross crawled across the floor to him, moving with an almost feline grace until he was in front of Jim. Jim reached for the cigarette and took another deep drag. Then he exhaled into Ross’ face. Ross sat back on his haunches and stared at him. His breathing was rapid, his dark eyes black in the dim light. Jim put the cigarette in his mouth and sat back, one hand behind his head.

‘You know what I want.’ he said and Ross’ breathing hitched. ‘Get to it.’ He got up on his knees, shuffling forwards until he was kneeling between Jim’s legs. He reached in, undoing Jim’s trousers and pulling down his briefs just enough that he could get his cock out. He looked up, seeking reassurance and Jim nodded. Ross lowered his head and Jim closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Ross’ tongue velvety soft on the head of his cock. He lapped slowly, every stroke a delicious torture. Jim put his free hand on Ross’ head, sinking his fingers in and tugging on his curls.

Ross moved and this time he let Jim’s cock slide all the way into his mouth, setting up a slow steady rhythm. He was making little moans as he worked and Jim pulled on his hair, making the noises louder. He opened his eyes and looked down just as Ross looked up, their eyes meeting and holding.

Jim waited until he was almost at the edge before using his hold on Ross’ hair to pull him off. Ross sucked hard as Jim’s cock left his mouth and moaned when Jim gave him a little shake. He moved back on his heels, waiting for the next instruction. Jim sat and breathed deeply, willing himself back into a space where he could control himself.

‘Stand up.’ he growled and Ross used his legs as leverage to pull himself to his feet. ‘Turn around.’

Ross dutifully turned and Jim reached for him, pulling him into position until he was straddling Jim’s lap. Then he took hold of the base of the plug and rocked it a couple of times. Ross cried out once, then started panting hard. Jim worked the plug, aiming the tip towards the front of Ross body, knowing he was hitting Ross’ prostate from the strangled gasps he was getting. Then he pulled just hard enough and the plug slipped out, lube coating his fingers and hand.

‘Look at me.’ he demanded and Ross turned around, coming back so he was standing over Jim. Jim put his hands on Ross’ hips and guided him down. Ross was loose and wet and he went in all the way, one long smooth thrust until Ross was sitting on his lap. Jim got hold of him with one arm round him to stabilise Ross’s body. His other hand, the one wet with lube, he put on Ross’ cock.

‘Come on beautiful boy.’ he breathed. ‘Ride me.’

Ross put both hands either side of his head, bracing himself against the back of the chair. He started slowly, more an internal clench of muscles than anything else. Jim breathed with him, and then Ross started to move. He began by rocking slowly, back and forth with a minimum of effort. He leaned down and they kissed, the slow drag of their tongues an unconscious imitation of the way Jim’s cock moved inside Ross’ body. It seemed to take an eternity, both of them moaning in time with their movements. Then Jim felt it, the inevitable surge of sensation that was coming down to drown them both.

Take the reins, baby.’ he murmured and Ross whined. ‘Use me however you want.’ Ross was bucking now, pushing down onto Jim’s cock and up into Jim’s hand. His cries were going up the scale, turning pitchy and strident as he got closer and closer. Jim sat and watched him, the light from the lamp turning Ross into some glorious incubus, all shadows and lust.

The end was cataclysmic, blinding in its intensity. Jim felt Ross starting to clench hard on the inside and thrust up into him. He reached up and held on to the crucifix with one hand, grounding them into each, planting his feet into the floor so he could drive up hard and fast. The added stimulation made Ross shout and then a few thrusts later he arched back, mouth open and eyes shut as he came across the front of Jim’s shirt. Jim fucked him through it, then let go. He did the same, head back and eyes closed as he came, the strength of it enough to knock the whole word into silence. He came down slowly, Ross’ forehead dropped to his shoulder as they panted together, breathing like they’d just run a mile. Ross laughed softly and Jim reached around to run his hands soothingly down his back.

‘How the fuck do you do that?’ Ross sounded broken. ‘How do you kill me every fucking time?’ he lifted his head and Jim kissed him, pushing his sweaty hair off his face.

‘Because it’s you.’ he replied. ‘I exist to make you happy.’ He kissed him again. ‘Because I love you.’ Ross looked at him and then fell forward, curling up against him.

‘I love you too.’ he whispered into the front of Jim’s shirt. ‘So much it fucking scares me. I don’t know what I would do without you anymore.’ Jim kissed the top of his head.

‘Good thing you’ll never have to find out.’ he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know it's a terrible cliche but they fuck to Enigma in this one. 
> 
> Don't look at me like that. Try it first.


End file.
